Guru Order
=Charter of the Guru Order= Preamble This document exists to protect the rights and freedom of the sovereign nations of the Guru Order. The Guru Order is a CyberNations alliance that promotes and embraces a policy of peace and diplomacy over war. We respect the right of all member-nations to govern as they please, assuming they follow the following rules, regulations and policies of our order. Classes of citizen Within the alliance there are 4 classes of citizens as mentioned bellow #1 Non-member Anyone who does not have Aqua as his color and Micronesia as his flag is considered a ghosting nation and may be attacked by any member of GO, at any point in time, and without warning. #2 Member Any member which fully registered on the forums, filled in a new member application form and has been approved is considered a Member. They are entitled to take part in all alliance activities, however if he violates this document in anyway he will be banned. #3 Guru To qualify as a Graduate you should have completed at least one techdeal and filled in a Guru Application form. These members have additional forum access + can take part in alliance economic programs & recruiting. #4 Master You need to register on IRC and have not less than than 50 posts in the forums. These members gain a monetary bonus, are candidates for the Exceptional Member bonuses + can become an official diplomat or take part in Government. #5 Elders The Elders are made up by Master which have proven over lengthly periods of time their worth to the alliance through their CN knowledge, loyalty to the alliance, competence in War, tech deals and recruiting, high levels of activity and more importantly their acts in government. To qualify as an Elder you should have not less than 180 days seniority, 1000 posts or more in the forums, not less than 2999 infra + 150 tech, at least 3 terms as a Minister and at least 15 recruits. Admission to the council is done by the consent of the current council members. Council All Elders take part in the council, they have the power of voting. Every month the council decide together who is more appropriate for positions in the government based upon who applied, Beyond that the Council is responsible for making decisions for the alliances future including: -Charter changes -Treaties -Interalliance War -Banning a Guru Graduate -Economic programs which include large monetary contribution If a decision needs to be made the Council has 24 hours to vote on the subject, if 66% of the council supports the movement then it passes, key announcements decided by the council will be announced by the GOM. Government Structure Formation Once a month a new government is formed among existing active Master, any Guru can post his candidacy for any position in Government, this needs to be done at latest one week before the end of the month. The Elders Council decides who is more appropriate for the roles, they will then serve for 1 month. *'Guru Order Mentor (GOM) (Permanent Position)' :Mentor is the founder of the alliance and remains as a balance to the alliance at all times. :1) Super admin of the forums :2) Is only person which can "physically" change the charter :3) Has the right to veto any decision of the government :4) Responsible for internal discipline *'Elders Council' :1) Responsible for Supervision of Government members :2) Responsible for Educating the Government :3) Appoints new Government Government Positions *'Prime Minister (PM) (Elected in Council)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least an Elder :1) Mentors & Educates all government members :2) Responsible for day to day running of the Alliance :3) Main spokesman for the alliance *'Minister of Security (MoS) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master :1) Checks for rogue attacks :2) Checks for spy attacks :3) Checks for suspicious aid transactions :4) Starts new topics to deal with ghosts, rogues :5) Notifies Minister of Foreign Affairs if other alliances are involved :6) Keeps a track of the member list, gives information to GOM to demask non members or deleted members *'Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master :1) Responsible for dealing with any matter concerning other alliances :2) Responsible for the Embassies (internal + external) :3) Responsible for Diplomat team + gets new Graduates to be more involved in diplomacy :4) Helps us with tech and trade partners :5) Keeps an eye on foreign events on the Global forums *'Minister of Education (MoE) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master :1) Education forums :2) Gives advice to members in game :3) Helps with member registration on the forums, IRC and MSN :4) Educates on Military and Economic strategies :5) Updates the military and mentor lists :6) Updates the payout list *'Minister of Finance (MoF) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master :1) Updates the finance list :2) Makes sure people get their recruit + graduation bonuses :3) Helps donators find buyers :4) Organizes trade guilds :5) Updates trade list :6) Helps members find new trade partners *'Minister of Tech (MoT) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master :1) Organizes the tech deals :2) Updates the dealer list :3) Gives advice on how to complete deals :4) Replaces inactive dealers *'Minister of Trade (MoTr) (Appointed)' :Candidates for this position need to be at least a Master *'Deputies' :A deputy helps out with the position, but plays a less active role and takes less responsibility :Each Minister can have unlimited Deputies :New Gurus graduates are advised to start off as deputies to gain knowledge + experience :A person which holds another role can also hold a deputy position :You can hold more than one deputy positions, but try to keep it limited to not more than 3 to not over do yourself Military Command The military is only used in case of inter alliance war, under normal situations the Security master takes on most of the rogue and ghost attack responsibilities. *'Field Marshal (Permanent)' :Leader of the army, has a hands on approach on all matters, gives directions to the General + Colonels, the GOM holds this role permanently. *'General {Appointed)' :There are 2 Generals, one is responsible for nations 2999 and over, the other for the smaller nations, their responsibility is to keep active wars updates with war slots shown and NS updated dally *'Colonel (Appointed)' :There are 2 such members, one for each General, they act as a second in charge for each division and help the General with his obligations. Military roles are held for one month, a member of Government can also hold a position in the military (as these roles are only in the case of war anyway) NOTE: To apply for the Government or Military Command, a member must first graduate and become a Guru Graduate Rules and Regulations *'Inter-alliance Aid' :It is illegal to send out any aid to nations currently in war outside of the alliance, you should always get permission from the Master of Diplomacy whenever sending aid to a nation outside of the alliance. *'Tech Purchasing' :It is not advised to buy tech outside of the alliance, Guru Order has one of the largest and most organized tech farms in the game, purchasing tech outside is totally unnecessary. *'Color Policy' :Nobody is allowed to influence any member of the alliance to change their color, the color of GO is Aqua and all members are expected to keep to the policy, irrelevant of what color they had when they joined or how large their nation is. *'Nuke Defense Policy' :Nukes will never be used as a 1st strike policy, nuke usage need full government approval. :Reasons for approving the usage of Nukes are retaliation for a nuke attack or during inter-alliance war. *'Attack policy' :Attacking an aligned member OR a red nation is strictly prohibited for whatever reason. It is illegal to attack anyone if you are currently in a tech\donation deal. Although we allow attacks on non aligned members overall we refrain from such attacks and hold the right to potentially ban such members which do so on a regular basis, attacks also include spy operations. *'Spy Policy' :It is illegal to spy on any other alliance for what ever reason. The government is against any forms of sabotage and anyone doing so is not considered a member of the alliance. This also involves spying on our own alliance *'Defense Policy' :GOM, PM or MoS have the authority to order any member of the alliance to attack a certain target, the alliance is not forced to compensate this nation. *'Public Behavior' :It is illegal to show abusive or disrespectful behavior while a member of the alliance anywhere, including your national profile, in other peoples forums, in our own forums, but most of all in the public Cybernations forums. *'Compensation Policy' :If you ever leave the alliance (this includes the case of if you are expelled), you will need to repay all and any aid received during your stay in the alliance. This includes money generated as profits from tech deals, all recruitment bonuses and any loans. You will not be allowed to leave until all the sum has been paid completely. Donation money is exempt from this rule. *'Military Sign up' :All nations which surpass 2000 national strength are forced to sign up to the military, failing to do so will lead to the member loosing their full membership and they will no longer have the right to receive aid, take part in tech deals OR be entitled to protection. *'Punishment' :Punishment on violating any of these policies or sections of the charter can be variable, :depending who violated, how often it occurred, how long they are playing, how long they are in the alliance, what role they played in the alliance and so on. Potential punishments can range from a simple warning, suspending of certain rights (such as tech deals) banning from the alliance, fine or an outright destruction of your nation. We highly advise all members to avoid breaking any of the rules mentioned above at any time. =Early History Reports= August 2008 Forum Although the forum just took off end of the month we had a very good level of activity overal New Users: 24 New Topics: 93 Total Posts: 436 Overall Growth Officially the alliance took off on the 24th of August with just 2 members on its Alliance affiliation (one being myself) over the early course of August I decided that we would not be considered an alliance if we did not have any members in it! There was allot of work to be done on various subjects such as the charter, getting us some treaties, tech buyers, build up the forums and naturally getting some members, so since i was all alone to do it, i was pretty busy lol! I focused on new members like myself, guess because i felt that we have more in common, so most the recruits were nations below 1000 National Strength, however i did send messages to larger Aqua nations without an affiliation. Our growth for August was pretty phenomenal. We managed to get to over 20 members by the end of the month and get into the alliance listings in less than a week, which was our primary target for August. Total Members: 22 Total National strength: 14,364 Alliance rank: 206 Internal Affairs We did not have a government for August, basically the founder (Mentor) was an all in one lol! We managed to setup the rules, regulations and charter by the end of the month and most of the internal parts of the forums were already in place by now. Foreign Affairs There was no diplomacy, we only just hit the scene, so nobody would waste time talking to us anyway Rolling Eyes Embassies Opened (Internal): 0 Embassies Opened (External): 0 Business We managed to get some independent clients for tech, nothing major, but it was a begining Total Tech sold: 150 Total Donations sold: 0 Trade Guilds Setup: 0 September 2008 Forums September say a sharp rise in the total forum activity, which was also expected since we had a whole month to do so. New Users: 61 New Topics: 156 Total Posts: 1241 Overall Growth A great month of growth for the alliance! We more than doubled our member count and our NS went up by more than 400%!!! It was however somewhat expected considering our small size in August. However still this was a very impressive start to the alliance into just its second month. The fact we rose from 206 to 168 is a good indication of that great growth Total Members: 56 Total New Guru Graduates: 3 Total National strength: 88,266 Alliance rank: 168 Internal Affairs We created our first government in September! Overall everyone performed great, however Bradyland was made the MVP among government members, due to his tireless work on the Foreign Affairs front. Cubanese was appointed as best overall member due to his work in both the tech deals and recruiting and New Ephoria was the best newcomer, he ended the month with a crazy 300 in efficiency! Overall internally the month was great with around 1500 posts in the forums. Guru Order Mentor (GOM) Mentor Grand Guru Master (GGM) Mentor Guru Master of Foreign Affairs (GMoFA) Bradyland Guru Master Deputy of Foreign Affairs (GMoFA) Great Canaland Guru Master of Security (GMoS) Federation of States Guru Master Deputy of Security (GMDoS) Republic of Cork Guru Master of Internal Affairs (GMoIA) Sorcerer Isle Guru Master of Internal Affairs (GMDoIA) Cubanese MVP Government official: Bradyland MVP Member award: Cubanese MVP Newcomer: New Euphoria Foreign Affairs This was our first taste of the foreign affairs scene, 2 new alliances contacted us and opened embassies in our forums, while at the same time we had opened a total of 8 of our own. In particular we were trying to improve relations on Aqua as we planned to be admitted into the Aqua bloc treaty ICE. Embassies Opened (Internal): 2 Embassies Opened (External): 8 Business Our primary goal was to increase our tech partners, which we did in style. We increased our tech deals by almost 10 times and all our active members were getting plenty of action with their slots packed on a regular basis. We also got our first donation sold + our first Guild set up. Total Tech sold: 1250 Total Donations sold: 1 Trade Guilds Setup: 1 October 2008 Forums The activity overall was stable for October with a nice little increase in all categories, new topics had a serious rise though since the previous month. New Users: 71 New Topics: 229 Total Posts: 1484 Overall Growth Another fantastic month for growth! Our member count shot up by around 30 members, we increased our GURU's and NS more than doubled also. Total Members: 83 Total New Guru Graduates: 4 Total National strength: 184,370 Alliance rank: 147 Internal Affairs October we had an interim government as we were changing the format somewhat, so we simply passed over the government from the previous month. Federation of States was in my opinion easily the best GM of the month, Security was seriously improved and our war machine was in much better shape. Blade Rockos was probably the best overall Member, he continued his recruiting run, had allot of initiative in the alliance and earned himself a promotion to GURU + a place in Government. Hard to say who was the best overall Newcomer as there were quite a few good additions to the alliance, but i went with Golden Throne, he may not be MR Spam, but he was simply awesome on the tech deals, followed the strategy with back day boosting + did his job in the recruiting. Guru Order Mentor (GOM) Mentor Grand Guru Master (GGM) Mentor Guru Master of Foreign Affairs (GMoFA) Bradyland Guru Master of Security (GMoS) Federation of States Guru Master of Internal Affairs (GMoIA) Sorcerers Isle MVP Government official: Federation of States MVP GURU award: Rockos Republic MVP Newcomer: Golden Throne Foreign Affairs A great month on the external affairs. Our primary target was to get a protectorate and we managed to get 3! FARK, NATO + MHA (Trident) gave us our protectorate request by the end of the month. There was also 6 new embassies opened internally + our external embassies increased by 2. Embassies Opened (Internal): 6 Embassies Opened (External): 2 Business Business was on fire for October. We were working around the clock with our tech partners from FARK + FOK. We had several cases where we simply did not have enough reliable tech dealers! 12,400 tech was sold in October!!! I could not even imagine something like that was possible. What was more impressive was that we almost did not have any cases of inactivity and such Total Tech sold: 12,400 Total Donations sold: 2 Trade Guilds Setup: 1 Security I added this new statistic for this month as it is becoming a larger concern as we get bigger. We had 10 security matters in October, all wars ended in victory for the forces of the Guru Order. We had a 16,000 NS war which is the first real battle so far. Security Issues: 10 GO Victories: 10 November 2008 Forums The forums had a significant increase in total posts (around 15%), the new sign up's pretty much equaled what it was for September. Overall we had more foreigners visiting our forums this month, which was not a surprise considering we became a Trident Protectorate. New Users: 61 New Topics: 222 Total Posts: 1658 Overall Growth Once again our NS practically doubled! Which was fantastic, our member base also had a nice little increase with us a little under 100 members now. This was also the record for new GURU graduates, which is particularly pleasing. Will be tough to keep this crazy pace up for too long. Total Members: 96 Total New Guru Graduates: 6 Total National strength: 348,697 Alliance rank: 125 Internal Affairs We had a change in titles this month, plus we were forced to add a new Ministry to take care of the tech deals. The Minister of the month went to Rockos Republic, he was simply on fire! Got us a bunch of embassies, improved relations with our protectorates and was instrumental in helping to improve relations with FOK also. Rockos Republic also got the Guru of the month award, due to his awesome recruitment run, tech deal efficiency and forum participation. He also is ranked in 2nd place in the ratings, which justifies his performance in November. This was first time someone won an award twice in a row (BR won the Guru award for October also) and also first time someone won 2 awards in one month. Best Newcomer went to The Fortress, he was one of the top spammers by the end of the month, he got his tech deals done, helped with recruiting and even helped make the GO Wiki. He pretty much easily won the award and was promoted to Guru and given a role in government for December. Government Guru Order Mentor (GOM) Mentor President (PR) Mentor Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) Rockos Republic Minister of Defense (MoS) The Teutonic Order Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) Sorcerers Isle Minister of Economy (MoE) Immortal Land MVP Government official: Rockos Republic MVP GURU award: Rockos Republic MVP Newcomer: The Fortress Foreign Affairs With Blade Rockos at the helm, our FA was simply all in order for November. Everything ran like a Swiss watch for the whole month. We are also in the process in signing a key agreement with FOK soon, which is also instrumentation for the alliances future. Embassies Opened (Internal): 3 Embassies Opened (External): 3 Business Honestly i did not think we would be able to break Octobers record in tech sales, at least not so soon, but we did! GO is becoming one of the most reliable tech guilds in all of CN now, with mass deals with FARK, NATO and FOK. We had to turn down an offer from Gramlins as we simply cannot take on the orders! Total Tech sold: 15200 Total Donations sold: 0 Trade Guilds Setup: 0 Security The problem is that now nobody raids us any more lol! With the protectorate in place and our larger size, most logical people simply avoid attacking. When they do, it is usually dealt with very fast. Our increasing AVR NS also makes it less likely for noob attacks, which also helps allot. Security Issues: 2 GO Victories: 2 December 2008 Forums The forums exprienced a huge boom in member activity this month, around 200% increase over the previous month. Most other parts of the alliance stayed the same, but almost all of our key members started to post much more + we had quite a few new talent come is, which really made the difference. New Users: 62 New Topics: 264 Total Posts: 4676 Overall Growth This month our member count did not change much, however NS continued on its good road, with a nice growth of around 30-40%. Our rankings also went up quite a few positions, overal we focused more on quality and the activity has shown that. Total Members: 96 Total New Guru Graduates: 5 Total National strength: 464,931 Alliance rank: 113 Internal Affairs We started the Guru Challenge, this is how they ended (top 10) Waldie Land 49 Sorcerers Isle 15 Volckertia 15 The Fortress 14 Rockos Republic 13 The Teutonic Order 11 Darkness 0f Evil 9 Techcom 9 Crazy Rightist 8 Feministing 7 Bosna 7 Maziland 7 So based on that ranking obviously Waldie Land has won the overall challenge and is the MVP for the whole alliance for December. He has also won the Guru Of the month (you have to be a Guru Graduate to win that). Overall Waldie has been the man! He is like the plague! (in other words everywhere!!!) He does recruiting, tech deals, sends out aid, does diplomacy and has seriously pushed the boundaries of the word spamming. I would say that his contribution to the alliance for December was phenomenal to say the least! I see this dude going really far! Volkertia has won the best New member award (note, people which joined in December or November are candidates) Volkertia has proven to be a great new addition for the alliance and is already one of the top all time defenders with 3 wars so far. He is also very active in the forums and very efficient in the tech deals. He got promoted to GURU within a month and is also going to be in the new Government for January, great Job by the rookie! Best Government member was extremely tough to choose from, i think that everyone performed approximately as well as each other, but i decided to go for Sorerer Isle. I think that this month was a breakthrough month as far as forum activity is concerned. Waldie played his role here, but even without him, our activity for the month would had been up by quite a bit (over 1500 posts) we also got quite a few new talent coming up the ranks Volkertia, Techcom, Haywoodtown, Scotia and Femenisting are some of the most significant new members i see a good future for. Government Guru Order Mentor (GOM) Guruland President (PR) Guruland Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) Sorerers Isle Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) Rockos Republic Minister of Defense (MoD) The Fortress Deputy of Defense (DoD) Federation of States Minister of Economy (MoE) Golden Throne Deputy of Economy (DoE) TheTeutonicOrder MVP Government official: Sorerer Isle MVP GURU award: Waldie Land MVP Newcomer: Volkertia Guru Challenge Winner: Waldie Land Foreign Affairs Not much happened on the diplomatic front, our embassies increased in both fronts and we are still trying to get into the Aqua ICE block, but overall things were pretty quiet. We have been trying to negotiate some mergers though, so far so good. Total Embassies Opened (Internal): 17 Total Embassies Opened (External): 16 Business Business was down for December, that had allot to do with the fact that a war was expected for most of December (which never happened) but we still managed some pretty decent figures for business, expect those to be up for January. Total Tech sold: 9100 Security We had a little action in December, but overall pretty quiet, we kicked ass as usual and all the enemies were anarchied and submitted. cheers Security Issues: 5 GO Victories: 5